


Out Of The Ashes

by foldingcranes



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: There were worlds where he died a hero and Steve mourned him, and worlds where he died as a monster that Steve had to stop; worlds ravaged by conflict and wars, where their friends were shattered and divided and turned his back on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the Avengers Assemble S3 finale.
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely [captainstarkreportingforduty](https://captainstarkreportingforduty.tumblr.com) for being my beta!

Sometimes, when he less expected them, Tony had bad days.

He floated between dimensions, aimless and alone, for a while. It felt endless, and the memory of it pulls at the vulnerable corners of his heart and makes his chest feel tight.  
He knew, rationally, that his team got him back on time, that they didn’t let him roam for too long, that they worked day and night until they found him. He never doubted them (and Sam’s a genius, after all, and Tony loves his wonderful brain.)

But, he saw… things, in the places he visited. There were worlds where he gave in to the worst parts of himself, where Iron Man was a tyrant or nothing more than a weapon. Worlds where he didn’t protect people, places where he turned power hungry and cruel.

(Each one of those worlds felt like a stab.

Like personal failures.)

And then...

There were worlds where he died a hero and Steve mourned him, and worlds where he died as a monster that Steve had to stop; worlds ravaged by conflict and wars, where their friends were shattered and divided and turned his back on him.

(He turned his back on them first.)

Realities where he hurt Steve, where he failed him and destroyed everything they built together. Worlds where Steve raises his shield at him once, twice—

“Shit,” Tony woke up with a gasp, sweaty hair plastered to his forehead. He wiped at it with the back of his hand and focused on breathing, gaze fixed on the ceiling. Deep breaths.  
Tony sighed, and a hand, warm but firm, went to his hip. He stilled.

“Sorry,” he rasped. He turned to face Steve with a wobbly smile and tried to ease the frown that had taken place on Steve’s brow with two fingers. “Nightmares.”

“I can see that,” Steve said, his voice hoarse with sleep. “You didn’t wake me up.”

“I was going to—”, Tony coughed and tried to comb his hair with his fingers. His hands were shaking and Steve batted them away, running his fingers through Tony’s hair for him. “…I needed to catch my breath first.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” there was a rustle, and Steve moved closer to him, wrapping Tony in a warm hug.

“You’re like a furnace,” Tony whined, but made no attempt to move.

Steve laughed and hugged him closer. “You like it, mister.” He pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I just… keep seeing them. The other dimensions that I saw while I was lost. Those other Tonys,” he gulped, feeling his throat a little dry still, and closed his eyes just for a little moment. He laid his head on Steve’s shoulder and tried to still the shaking on his hands. “I’m terrified, to be honest.”

“Tony, I’ve told you,” Steve said, “You’re not responsible for the things they have done”, he frowns a little. “Darn, what a strange thing to say.”

Tony chuckled a little. “How’s this our life? Wait—don’t answer that.”

Steve smiled. He cupped Tony’s face between his hand, looking at him with kindness. “You won’t make the same mistakes.”

“How are you so sure of that?”

“Because I trust you. And you trust me; and I know you know I’ll always have your back, so you’ll never feel cornered and scared as long as we’re together.”

“What a sap”, Tony smiled, something heavy untwisting inside his stomach. He pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s lips. “Yeah. I know you got me, Winghead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stony Bingo 2017, for the #Multiverse Shenanigans square. This fic also has a tumblr post [here](http://countingcranes.tumblr.com/post/157079267212/out-of-the-ashes-avengers-assemble-stevetony).


End file.
